Ada Okami Amakuni
The Daughter of Sarutahiko Ōkami who was later adopted into the Amakuni Clan upon the former's request when Ada was a child. Her blood has developed anti-bodies after overcoming the Kūkyo māku condition and is currently hired by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute in order to utilize her blood to develop a viable cure for other Kūkyo māku induced individuals. While not lovers, she and Chireru Amakuni are linked by destiny. Appearance A youthful looking girl wearing custom ninjutsu garb tailored by Ada herself, she also has an custom made gauntlets and sturdy mesh undergarments capable of withstanding powerful sword strikes. Her hair is black and constantly kept long and untidy. Personality An odd, eccentric individual who is her own person, she prefers playing around and acting childish. However, when push comes to shove she is proven to be adaptable and responsible. She has a wit about her and is always seen cracking jokes at every opportunity. Ada is also quite a drama queen, overreacting over small miscellaneous happenings. History Powers and Abilities Gyakuten Kūkyo Māku Gyakuten Kūkyo Māku (逆転空虚マーク, Reversed Mark of Emptiness): As a result of her mixed heritage, Ada's body rejected the transformation into a Kūkyo māku. However, the phenomenon seems to have mixed results, as while her body developed antibodies to prevent her from her transformation into a Kukyo Maku, the antibodies also induced a new-found ability. *'Kūkyo Jokyo' (空虚除去, Emptiness Removal): A form similar to Museigen nota jōtai in composition. However, it is the manifestation of rejecting the Kukyo Maku condition and the growth of Ada's own powers. This form allows her to temporarily severs a standard Kukyo Maku connection to the Empty Queen and temporarily renders them to their original species. It also allots the following: **'Great Spiritual Pressure:' Her spiritual pressure now has an unusual aura to it and is the polar opposite to a Kukyo Maku's. It is also comparable to an elite Captain-Class. **'Eiyū-gatana' (英雄刀, Hero Sword): Under Construction. Shingan Zanpakuto Ai hakobi-te (愛運び手, Bringer of Love): A simple katana in its design with heart patterns overlapping it, Ai hakobi-te is of the ultra rare Suggestion-Type Zanpakuto, which are Zanpakuto that are designed to influence, enheighten and manipulate an enemies feelings and emotions in order throw them off balance. * Shikai Ability: Ada's shikai ability is Ai Seigyo (愛制御, Love Manipulation), by inserting the ability through the sword, Ada can manipulate the emotion that governs love, enhancing and influencing affection, attraction, attachment, kindness and compassion in order to throw an the enemy off balance. Bankai: Aijin (愛神, God of love): Under Construction Trivia *The character's appearance is based upon my Chitose Gen series character Eva Shinto. *Ironically in Chitose Gen, Eva actually serves as Chireru Amakuni's love interest, but her connection to this Chireru Amakuni is that she is of the same Clan(and was likewise adopted into the clan just like Chireru). * The profile picture of Ada was drawn by artist AlextheBro of DeviantART. Category:Female Category:Amakuni Clan Category:Heroines Category:Character